


whatever it takes

by pitch_friction



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Blow Jobs, F/F, G!P, Lapis has a dick, Loss of Virginity, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trigger Warning!!!, Unhealthy Relationships, dom!Lapis, im sorry, lapidot - Freeform, sin - Freeform, sub!Peridot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitch_friction/pseuds/pitch_friction
Summary: Peridot feels guilty after everything she's done to contribute to Lapis' suffering and decided she is going to do whatever it takes to get on her good side, even if that means she gets hurt in the process.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

> This is not for the feint of heart ! A lot of really toxic and abusive things, meaning this is probably really triggering to some. Please do not continue if that is the case !

Tension. Thick, unforgiving, and always so uncomfortable. At least, that’s how it feels for Peridot. Peridot hates tension but since she started sharing the barn with the gem known as Lapis Lazuli, it has become nearly inescapable. 

“The terraformer hates me.” the Green gem logged, pacing back and forth in the barn. “Granted it's only been a week since she destroyed my last recording device and I convinced her to become my barnmate, but since then- nothing.” Peridot sat down on a wooden crate in a heap and sighed heavily, “Stars what am I supposed to do. How am I supposed to make her like me?! I apologized, I offered gifts, I even wrote her a heartfelt card, what am I missing?! There must be some variable that I’m not accounting for, no one can resist the charm of the great and lovable Peridot!” She threw her hands in the air and laid back. The uneven surface of the crate made her physical form uncomfortable but she couldn’t care less. “Could it just be- me?”

Silence. She clicked off her recording, and dropped it gently to the floor beside her. All she wanted was for them to be friends. To get along, but how could they get along after everything she’s done. She laid there and let her mind wander off, remembering every moment they had shared when she met her on Homeworld and cringed. She knew what the girl had gone through and she imprisoned her anyway. She used her for information just like everyone else did for thousands of years. She felt a pang of guilt in her stomach for the role she played in the blue gems suffering and she decided that from that moment on, she would do whatever it takes to make up for it and show her that she cares.

. . .

Since then several weeks passed by, and Peridot had become the most helpful, selfless, and eager version of herself. Anything that Lapis asked for was done with the utmost speed and efficiency. She never asked why and she never, ever, refused. She had grown accustomed to keeping her voice down, and had memorized her barnmates schedule. When she read, when she napped, when she watched TV, when she went flying… all of it, and she planned her life accordingly. When lapis wanted to watch TV she turned on what she wanted, when she napped she left the barn so she didn’t wake her, when she flew she made sure everything was in order before she got back, and she got her new books when she finished the old ones. She was used to waiting on Lapis hand and foot, dealing with her temper, and going above and beyond to make sure she was on her good side and she felt like it was finally working. They were friends. They would often talk and watch Camp Pining Hearts together. Peridot let Lapis rant about her books and her feelings and all the new things she discovered on Earth and Lapis in turn would allow Peridot to talk about her Garden and some of her latest creations. Things were good. It may have taken a while, but things were finally looking up.


	2. The New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I edited this so I suggest re reading!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go Trigger warning for this chapter is physical abuse.

It was around 3 o’clock and Peridot was in the pumpkin patch, watering her crops and humming a soft familiar tune. She was wearing a light colored gardening hat, overalls, her yellowish green boots and a pair of gardening gloves. Gardening has become one of her favorite hobbies since living on a farm in the middle of nowhere. She grew potatoes, pumpkins, corn, carrots, cabbage, and was starting to grow some flowers. She learned more about the true purpose of farms by asking Steven on his occasional visits and video chats. He expressed that farms are meant to keep strange animals and grow plants, so Peridot went ahead and learned as much as she could through farm magazines and books and began planting as many different things as she possibly could. At first it was frustrating and seemed tedious, but after awhile the weeding, watering, pruning, and planting became therapeutic, relaxing. Her peace was interrupted when she saw a blue blur fly overhead towards the barn. Lapis. Oh stars. She isn’t usually back at this time of day!

The green gem frantically splashed the rest of her pumpkins with water and ran back to the barn. When she finally arrived, she bent over with her hands on her knees to catch her breath for a few seconds and that's when she heard a frustrated groan followed by a loud crash. She jumped up and rushed inside to find a very frustrated Lapis Lazuli holding a giant fist of water over the TV. Peridot yelped before rushing over and standing in front of the primitive looking monitor. “Ahhh no no no wait, Lapis wait!” The small gem shrieked, squeezing her eyes shut and holder her hands out in the air.  


“This stupid TV wont! Turn! ON!” she shouted, still maintaining the giant fist, and Peridot almost whimpered.  


“P-please Lapis I- I can show you just- look, look,” The shorter gem scurried timidly over to the dismantled remote on the floor and gathered up the batteries from where they had rolled off to. She quickly put them back in and pushed the back cover into place with a click. She looked back at Lapis who was watching her every move, eyes still burning with anger. She pressed the little red button in the top right corner and watched as the prehistoric device flickered to life. Lapis’ figure softened slightly and she directed the water back outside. Peridot sighed in relief, finally relaxing but it was too soon. In a matter of moments Lapis was on her. She grabbed her collar and walked her back into the nearest wall. The green gem swallowed hard and trembled, squeezing her eyes shut on impact.  


“Do you think you’re better than me?!” The blue gem spat, gritting her teeth and pushing her victim further into the wall.  


“I- no no no, of- of course not! I- I would never-”  


“Good,” she said, punctuating her words with a final shove backward before turning on her heel and summoning her wings. Just as quickly, the taller girl flew off to her tower and peridot slid down to the floor. She took a deep breath, her hands still balled into tightly squeezed fists at her sides. She hated when Lapis lost her temper. It hurt. She was strong compared to any gem let alone an Era 2 Peridot. Not only did she have muscle and the strength of water on her side but she had at least 6 inches on her. Peridot didn’t stand a chance fighting back and she wouldn’t anyway. Fighting back would only have made her less happy and that is the last thing the young gem wanted and besides, it's her fault anyway. If she would have been home like usual she would have turned the TV on for her and none of this would have happened in the first place. If it wasn’t for her Lapis would be happy. 

The small green gem slowly gets up and makes her way over to the couch. She lays down and feels her body begin to relax and as the tension slowly leaves her body, she notices a dull ache in her back. Soreness. It wasn’t often that her Barnmate put her hands on her, but every once in a while, she’d shake her around a bit or squeeze her small body in a water fist till she’d finished shouting. It wasn’t always pleasant but Peridot was getting used to it. She messed up, Lapis got upset, and she got what she deserved. It’s a cycle. A fair and just cycle, right? Peridot's eyes began to flicker shut and she drifted off to sleep, Camp Pining Hearts playing in the background.

When Peridot woke it was dark out. She looked to the nearest clock to find that it was 7:42 at night. Had she really been asleep for over 4 hours? The technician sat up slowly, stretching her tiny limbs and squeaking a bit before exhaling and releasing the tension in both her arms and legs. She stood and, noticing the TV was still rolling, quickly powered it off and turned towards the barn door where she found a certain blue gem watching her intently. The small gem jumped, “I- uh Lazuli I- uh d-didn’t see you there.” she stuttered, and silently cursed herself for the pathetic delivery, waited for Lapis' reply, but she never did. She simply kept observing, allowing her eyes to rake over the young gems physical form, before giving her a look that she couldn’t quite place. It reminded her of the animals she read about, like the cheetah and gazel. How the cat watches and waits and studies its prey before pouncing and tearing it to shreds. She swallowed hard, and let out a shaky breath for she knows that she is not, and never will be, the cheetah. Lost in thought, Peridot didn’t notice that her barnmate had moved until she felt a cold hand on her cheek, tilting her jaw upwards. She blinked, and looked up at a pair blue eyes that weren’t looking back at hers, but were staring at her neck- no her...collarbones? She wasn't sure, but whatever it was, it gave her an unsettling feeling. 

“Why are you trembling?” She blinks. 'Trembling? Was I trembling?' Peridot came to the conclusion that she was and could feel her face grow a slightly darker shade of green at the realization.  
“I- uh-”  
“Are you scared of me?” The blue gems voice was calm and almost emotionless, as if she was deep in thought, and not too concerned with the answer to her question.  
“Uh- I- uhm,” The green gem continued to stutter intensely, unable to form a coherent sentence for fear of not giving the desired response. ‘Does she want me to be scared of her?’ she thinks, looking for somewhere else to rest her eyes but once again, before she could give any actual response the blue gem walked off. It took a while, but sensing that she was meant to follow, Peridot walked a few steps in her direction, and stopped when she saw the her companion pick up a book from the coffee table.   
“I finished this. It was...interesting.” There was something in her voice that seemed to be stuck there throughout the entirety of this conversation, and it only served to make the technician more anxious. She feels uncomfortable, like there's something she should be dreading but she just can’t place it. 'Is there something she knows that I don’t? Did I- GAH respond you idiot!' “Oh- uh really? What was it about?” The young gem stumbles and she swears she saw the taller gems cheeks grow a darker shade of blue for a moment. Lapis set the book down on the coffee table and turned to me, not answering the question.  
“How about we watch TV together,” she asked? It wasn't really much of a question but Peridot beamed nonetheless. She wanted to spend time with her and that was enough to make the green gem drop all suspicion and plop right down on the couch. Lapis sat down next, closer than usual before using what Peridot showed her earlier to turn on Camp Pining Hearts. 

Half way through the 4th episode of season 3, she decided she wanted to lay down and put a leg on either side of the small gems body, reclining back as her right leg dangled off the couch. Peridot looked over to her as she made the adjustment and for some reason, the older gem gave an expectant, questioning look before patting her chest and signaling to Peridot that she wants her to lay down as well. In turn, the technician hesitantly rolls over and lays with my head resting where her stomach meets her chest, her small body sprawled out between her companions legs. She knew this behavior was normal based on her knowledge of human culture and the crystal gems, and much to her surprise, she found it quite enjoyable. It was comfortable, and she hadn’t realized that Lapis’ touch could be so warm and comforting? She shook her head, feeling funny, and resumed focus on the TV. 

At some point the blue gem placed her hand in her barnmates hair, lazily tangling her fingers in and gently petting. It was all so unfamiliar to Peridot, so nice. 'Why was I silently dreading this? This is lovely!' the green gem thought, snuggling further into her stomach. She let go of any and all thoughts and suspicions that she had earlier and settled deeper into the moment. The odd feeling in her stomach was long gone as they both decided to drift off to sleep, not out of necessity but rather out of comfort and want. 


	3. Burning Straight Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I edited the last chapter so if you’re here and haven’t seen the edit go back! and also uhhh WARNING!!! RAPE! SMUT!

Peridots POV

It’s been a week since that night and as time went on it became common for me and Lapis to lay together or for the blue gem to initiate contact and allow us to take part in human bonding rituals. I can tell she’s warming to me and honestly I couldn’t be happier. I haven’t made her lose her temper or anything since that night and because of it, I feel we are closer than ever! We are finally becoming friends and life is as it should be. Today I even made a cool new meep morp and decided to log my experience.

“Log date 9-1-20. Today has been the best day of my life! My newest meep morp is flawless! The drama! The passion! The story! This may be my greatest creation yet as I am rather fond of it,” I ranted, happily pacing back and forth. “It truly captures my essence I mean-“

“Peridot.”

I jumped, letting out a squeak before stopping the recording and spinning around to see Lapis right behind me. “Lapis I uh- didn’t..see you- there.” She responds with a hum and walks closer. I back up slowly, my eyes wide with fear. Whats she gonna do? What did I do wrong? Did I say something? Is it because I didn’t get her a new book to replace the one she finished? My mind raced as she crept closer. Suddenly my back ran into a crate and there was no where else to go. She was close and her eyes looked almost black with anger? Determination? I couldn’t place it but I knew that I definitely wasn’t a fan. She lifted her hand and I braced for impact, squeezing my eyes shut only to be met with a gentle hand on my cheek beckoning me to open my eyes.

“You know, you’re cute when you’re nervous.” It was clear that she was holding something back, even if I wasn’t sure what. Anger? No, if it was anger then she wouldn’t be complimenting me- wait. She called me cute. She called me cute and I haven’t said anything!

“thank you!” I replied a bit to quickly, but she only laughed and leaned down so her mouth was just a few inches from my jaw. My breath hitched and I leaned back, nervously placing my hand to the top of the crate to steady myself.

“You asked about that book that I finished... what made it so..interesting?” She placed her hands on my hips and I swallowed hard. Why is she so close and why does it feel so invasive? So intimate. I didn’t respond. I couldn’t! I wanted to run but my body was frozen. She leaned in and put her lips on mine, massaging in a slow, one sided pattern. It was a gentle movement but uncomfortable nonetheless. I pulled back and attempted to put as much distance as I could between us though with my hips pinned, I wasn’t able to go far. She leaned back in before I could protest, applying more pressure with her lips and sliding her hand between my legs. I yelped into her mouth and tried to push her hand away.

“Wha- what are you doing?” She grabbed both of my wrists and spun me so my stomach was flat against the surface of the crate. She held both my hands behind me with ease and pressed herself flush against my back, leaning close to my ear.

“Shhh, you’re gonna like this, I promise.” She kissed my neck, forcing me to tilt my head in submission as she sucked and bit at the soft flesh. I felt a hard bulge against my backside and gulped. My stomach burned and my eyes stung with tears as she groped my chest and grinded into me. She hummed, grinning against my neck as I whimpered and felt a hot tear roll down my cheek. She growled, tearing off my clothes and leaving them in a heap. I inhaled sharply, feeling the cool air hit my newly exposed physical form.

“Please L-Lapis- don’t do this- please!” I begged. I never said no or refused her but this was too much. My stomach twisted and my head spun as I tried and failed to get away. She held me harder, slamming forward in frustration.

“Cmon Peridot Can’t you just do this one thing for me? After all I do for you, the least you can do is stop being so selfish,” She huffed as she began to undo her pants. She was right. She does so much that I don’t deserve. She forgave me after all I did to her and she made me her friend. I shouldn’t refuse her. I owe her at least this, and it can’t be so bad right? she did say I’d like it and she’s normally right. Lapis is always right. 

Suddenly I’m torn from thought when I feel something press between my legs. I tense up as she rubs herself between my thighs. She tries to push herself inside but the lack of moisture makes it nearly impossible. I whine, biting my lip through the pain when I feel a cold splash of water on my backside. I shiver, goosebumps covering my body before she tries once again to thrust herself inside. She adjusts, holding the base of her cock with one hand and gripping my shoulder with the other. She kicks my legs apart, spreading me open and giving her all the access she needs to force herself inside. She grunts, pushing herself in and breaking the barrier with a jagged thrust. I scream in pain as she moves slowly in and out huffing and panting. “mmph resisting is only gonna make this hurt more little bird,” she snickers, “Just let me in.”

I whine and try to take a breathe but as soon as I relax just a little she slams forward, bottoming out with a low grunt

I felt sick as the burning grew more and more sever, like she was cutting into me. It stretched and tore. It felt like she was breaking me in half with every thrust of her hips.

“Mmm stars you’re so tight, so good for me,” she groans pounding herself into me at a punishing pace, “Just keep taking it little bird, tell me how much you like it.”

I didn’t like it. I felt like I was going to throw up and the friction between my thighs burned it the worst way, but if I say I don’t like it she’ll be upset. I have to make her happy. I have to do this for her. I can’t be selfish. “I-It f-feels so g-good Lapis” I whine, trying to sound convincing as tears stream down my face. She snickers and I choke back a sob.

“Mmm good girl beg for more. Beg for my cock baby.” My heart stops. ‘You have to do this’

“Please....,” I start, my face hot with shame, “please Lapis please give me your- cock.” I can feel my chest tighten like my heart is being yank up through my throat as she moans at my words. I’m making her happy. She's happy, just a little bit longer and everything will be okay. It’ll all be over soon.

“Fuck you want my come don’t you pet? You want me to fill you up hm?”

“..y-yes”

“Beg.”

“i- p-please give me your come! f-fill me up” 

Suddenly I feel something hot spray inside of me as she continues to thrust, moaning louder and breathing heavier than she had all night. ‘Stars please let this be over please let this be over.’ Her body collapses on top of mine and she stays buried deep inside of me. As she catches her breath I feel her begin to soften and a sticky liquid drips down my thighs. I shiver and she slowly pulls out, allowing more to spill out, down my thighs and onto the floor. She flips me around and I wipe my tears before she can see. She kisses me again, sloppy and tired and when she pulls away, a sickening cocky grin plays at the corners of her lips. She mumbles something about going to take a dip in the pool and clean off but I can’t hear her. My head is spinning, my ears are ringing and I feel like I might pass out. I force a weak smile and wait till she is out of sight before barreling over to the whole in the Barn wall. I throw up. My visions blurry, and maybe it’s the tears or something else but it doesn’t stop. When my head hits the couch cushion, my body is racking with sobs. I feel my chest and stomach ache and the ghost of her hands groping and punching and prodding, and thats when I pass out.


	4. rubber bands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments, it makes me want to keep going with this story. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> TW: self harm elements and invalidation

Peridot’s POV

The next day felt like hell. My body ached in ways that made me want to poof and every time Lapis came around I pretended to be asleep. This worked until it became late enough for her to wake me at a reasonable time and when she did, it was with a gentle hand in my hair and a kiss on the head. This might have felt nice if it didn’t come with a side of nausea and self hatred but I gave her a smile anyway and it seemed to suffice. She went to open her mouth to speak but before she could I stood, trying not to wince in pain at the sudden movements, and said that I wanted to go clean off. A smug grin smeared across her face and she contained herself before nodding, and moving out of the way to let me pass. I could feel her eyes on me and I realized I hadn’t materialized clothes yet. I had been in such a daze that I must’ve forgotten. I shook my head as if to rid myself of my feelings and materialized something to cover me up.

After nearly 35 minutes of scrubbing my physical form raw, I still didn’t feel clean. Instead, my sensitive skin burned red and this realization caused me to gently close my eyes, take a deep breath and submerge myself in water. I found peace in the water and in the fact that this new pain was different. This burning wasn’t like the sharp, uncomfortable sting from last night but more of a dull, hot sensation covering my whole body. It wasn’t Isolated in certain areas like my hips or between my legs, it just simply was. It couldn't be avoided and I didn’t want to avoid it. Avoiding it would mean confronting everything else and that was something I just couldn't do. I felt my chest tighten and remembered where I was before allowing my body to float slowly to the surface. I took a deep breath in and opened my eyes. This was just one of those things I would have to get used to. Like leaves and sunlight, friendship and selflessness was something I just needed time to learn how to appreciate. I needed to learn to not be so selfish and weak so that we can be friends. So that she forgives me. ‘God Peridot, pull yourself together and stop being so dramatic! You’re fine, Lapis is your friend!’ I shook my head and pulled myself up out of the water. I’m fine. Lapis just wants what's best for me right? She’s just doing what she knows is best and I’m ignoring her for it. God she’s never going to forgive me. I don’t deserve her forgiveness. She’s so good to me and she does so much and she gives me countless chances even though I always mess up and still she wakes me with a kiss on the head! I felt shame take hold of me but before it could go far a familiar voice called out.

“Hey Per, what’s taking you so long? You starting a colony in there?” My stomach spun. ‘No no no, no you don't! You aren’t going to let your dramatic, selfish habits get the best of you, so suck it up, smile and..’  
  
“Coming! I was just uh- freshening up,” I chirp, feigning enthusiasm as I materialize my uniform. I walk inside and she's sitting on the couch, feet kicked up on the coffee table.

“Took you long enou- why are you all red?” 

“Oh uh- probably just something in the water..” I mumble, covering my bicep with my hand as plopped down next to her on the couch. It stung. 

“Huh, well...no worries I’ll just replace it with some fresh water, it's probably due for a change after all the things we got up to last night hm?” She snickered and wrapped her arm around me, pulling me in. I forced a laugh.

“Heh, yeah.” Everything was going to be fine. I have to improve eventually right? 

We stayed like that for a while, and I kept my mind focused on stay still, being sure to not disturb her too much with my constant squirming, and she seemed content. More than content, she seemed elated, but in a smug, victorious sort of way. Was she really that proud of last night? The thought of it alone would have made me nauseous if it hadn’t been for my nifty new correction device, known as the rubber band.

The way it works is, every time I think or act selfishly I snap the rubber band. Every time I disappoint or disrespect her, I snap the rubber band, and anytime I question her judgement or intentions, I snap the rubber band. It’s pathetic and childish I know, but it must be done in order to correct my imperfections. Lapis said it herself, I am selfish and ungrateful and I hurt people. I don’t deserve forgiveness but I want to. So yes, it is childish but I will cleanse myself of such distasteful thoughts and behaviors and be better for her. Be what she deserves.

I look up to her and feel shameful. Guilty. Stars I need to fix this! I can’t go on feeling this way and forcing her to put up with it! I give one snap of my rubber band and snuggle closer into her, feeling her body vibrate as she chuckles and holds me a bit tighter. I slapped my bracelet a lot after that.


	5. unexpected guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in a while! Here we go! 
> 
> WARNING!! SMUT!! SELF HARM ISH THEMES!!

Peridot's POV

I breathe in, wiping the sweat from my brow. Earlier this morning I woke up in a certain blue gems arms and carefully snuck away to go tend to my garden. It was nice. Peaceful as always and my body felt much better after a bit of rest. It ached a lot less and though my wrists red from yesterday, I know it's a small price to pay for a lifetime improvement. As I went through trimming down stray leaves and the vines on my pumpkins, I made sure to speak some word of encouragement to the little guys since I read that it helps their growth. “Who’s a big strong gourd?” I beamed, patting the vine and frowning slightly at the lack of response. ‘Soon’ I thought to myself as I continued down the row with the fancy severing device I found in the barn. ‘Very useful’ I mentally logged, taking note of the special tool before continuing my work. I often got into a zone when I did this, talking aimlessly to my future pumpkin prodigies, snipping, patting, and moving forward. It gave me a sense of belonging like-

“Periodttt ~” A faint voice cooed from back at the barn. I shot up, dusting my hands off before darting back to the barn. Lapis. It didn’t take too long to run there but I had small legs so of course it did take time. I caught my breath.

“You- uh called?” I pant, earning a mischievous look.

“Mmmhm I figured we were due for-” she trailed off ad crept closer, putting her hands on my hips, “-another go?” I swallowed at that but didn’t refuse. I didn’t say anything. My nails dug into my palms since I couldn’t reach for the rubber band wrapped around my wrist. ‘Shh just do what she says, it's gonna be okay.’

She guides me over to the couch and takes a seat, keeping me standing between her legs. “I wanna try something...different than last time.” My mind races. Different? What else could she do? Maybe this is good? “Get on your knees for me.” I look up quickly, meeting her eyes, the blue almost completely blocked out by dilated pupils. They look so...hungry. It made me shiver.  
I lowered my head and sunk to my knees with ease, feeling the uncomfortable wood begin to take a toll on my physical form. I look back up to her and she's biting her lip and leaning her head back slightly, getting comfortable. “Now...undo my pants, I want you to find something for me little bird.” She put a hand behind her head, resting the other on my shoulder as if to ensure that I followed her orders to a T. I do of course, noticing the bulge in her trousers. I untie the knot holding her pants up before looking up to her and receiving a nod to continue. I reach my hand down her pants and feel a large member. My eyes go wide as I wrap my hand around it gently and pull it out. Upon looking at it for the first time, I swallow hard. ‘That was inside me’ I think, suddenly much more nervous than before. I don’t know what she wants me to do with this, hell I don’t even know what I can do with this! “Open your mouth.”

It doesn’t take long for me to obey while I panicked in silence. ‘Oh please don’t tell me-’ “Good, now lick.” I squeeze my eyes shut, and as I take a taste, gently dragging my tongue up the underside of her member, she hums, placing her hand in my hair. “Mmm now the tip- oh good girl. ~” She breathes out with a huff as I comply, swirling my tongue around the tip. I tried not to think much about it. She tasted musky and bitter, with a hint of ocean. ‘As long as she’s happy with me and she knows I care about her.’ I think.

I do this for a while, getting a rhythm eventually before I feel her push my head down so her cock begins to slip between my lips. She groans and bucks her hips up slightly. “Mm now suck and don’t use teeth- mmm thats it little bird.” I continue to obey her commands, and it doesn’t even feel like me doing it. It feels like my body has shut down and gone into autopilot. Like I’m just here watching the whole thing happen. I didn’t feel anything like I did last time. It was like I was senseless. Mindless. She pushed my head down more and I gagged around her length which only made her thrust harder into my mouth, holding my head in place. “Fuck- thats it baby, you like when I use your mouth huh?” My cheeks flushed and I relaxed my throat and mouth, simply focusing on breathing in through my nose. It felt like she was reshaping my throat, slamming into it and molding it to better fit her cock.

I noticed her breathing getting quicker and her moans getting louder and more uncontrolled. It was then that a huge burst of hot liquid flooded my mouth, shooting down my throat. She held me in place, bottoming out while she finished, and once she pulled me back by my hair and told me to swallow. I did. “Now clean me up, use your tongue just like before,” she ordered, a satisfied smirk on her lips. She ran her fingers through my hair while I licked up every last drop like a pet begging for scraps and as I finished up, I heard a knock at the barn door.

“Peridotttt! Lapisss! It’s Steven and Amethyst! Sorry for dropping in on you like this...uh- are you guys there?” Steven. 

I panicked, wiping my mouth and hopping up, my legs immediately giving out, having fallen asleep being in the same position for so long. I fell into Lapis’ lap and she snickered, standing and picking me up with her before laying me back down on the couch. As she walked to the door, she tucked her appendage back into her pants and re-tied the string at the top. When she reached the barn door, she dusted herself off and opened it up. “Steven,” She greeted warmly and the boy barreled into her, giving her a big hug.

“Lapissss!” He squealed 

“Hello Steven.” She patted his head and smiled gently before looking up and dropping her expression at the purple gem accompanying him. “Amethyst.”

“Nice to see you too Lazuli, now where’s-” She bumps past Lapis and pokes through the barn door, “P-Dot!” Amethyst. I smile and stand. Luckily i was in much better shape after being given some time, though my stomach still churned like butter, hardening in the pit of my stomach and weighing me down slightly. Snap! Snap! Snap!

“Amethyst!” I shout, scurrying over and giving her a big hug.

“Hah! Hey Peridito, how ya been?”

“I- uh good, good. It’s good to see you guys,” I smile brightly and she scruffs my hair.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw the blue gem clench her fist and stiffen slightly as me and Amethyst joked back and forth. ‘huh...’

“So P-Dot, how’s about you show me that garden I’ve heard so much about huh?” Amethyst chirps and I blush at the sudden attention being given to my greatest accomplishment.

“i- well if you want, I guess I coul-“

“Pfft when did you get so bashful?! What’s farm life doin’ to you shorty, of course I wanna see your plant shit- cmon!” she slings an arm around my shoulder and pulls me in tighter.

“Have fun you two! we’ll catch up later,” Steven called after us, which caused me to glance back as much as could while trapped comfortably under the purple gems arm and see a, very angry, Lapis Lazuli.

‘Oh Stars...’

**Author's Note:**

> I updated chapter two and made it longer! Chapter three is up!


End file.
